


Sometimes the past catches up with you

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFA AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Soul Eater, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Walked In On, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sentinel being nice, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spark Glitch, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, almost everyone trying to jump Bumblebee, forced mutations, naive Bumblebee, robot in a dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past catches up with you. For a certain mini-bot it will take everything he has not to breakdown after his long recovery. Set in my AU of TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee's POV

"I can feel it. In the back of my mind. I can feel that need trying to get out. The need to kill."

The therapist nods. My ex. Tracks. 

"What are you doing when this happens?" He asks. 

I fidget while trying to remember. "Every time they call me small. When they say that I'm annoying. When I feel stupid." I say softly. 

He nods and writes it down on the data pad. I feel like crawling into a deep hole and never coming out. I want to rust away. But I won't. I can't.

"Ok. Now tell me about what you do during the day." He says with a gentle smile.

"I play video games with Max and Sari, then we watch some movies. After that we eat breakfast. Usually I eat some cyber o's and a rust apple. After I continue to play with Max and Sari." I say with a slight smile. 

Tracks nods and writes something down. "And how is your old wound?" He asks pointing at his temple. 

I feel my spark sink. I almost forgot about that. "It's better than before. Things stick in my processor better now. But I still can't remember or get how to read, write and count to stick." I say scratching my wrist. 

He nods and writes again. 

"Alright. I want to discuss something with you. How much do you like animals?" He asks me. 

I smile. "I love animals. I've always wanted a pet." I say smiling. 

He nods and a mech brings in a cyber wolf. I jump but settle down. He had a big bow on his neck and yellow optics. His fur was a soft blue. "This will be your new therapy pet. Alright? Bumblebee?" Tracks says as the cyber wolf trots over to me. 

I smile. "Alright Tracks. Hello buddy. Do you have a name?" I ask the wolf.  
He shakes his head. I smile. "Alright well then your name will be Steeljaw." I say kissing his nose. 

How am I going to explain this to Optimus?


	2. In the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's POV

Walking into base I feel Steeljaw keeping close to me. "It's ok buddy. Everyone is fast asleep." I tell him as we go by the others rooms. 

I open my door with the color code I put on it and walk in with Steeljaw. My room is pretty cool. I have some anime posters up on the walls, a record player that Wreck-Gar gave me, game station, video games, drawing data pads, a desk and a big bed. 

I used to have nightmares a lot so the others got me a big bed so who ever comes to check on me can sleep next to me. 

Putting the energon food for my new little buddy down along with some other things in a separate bag I see Steeljaw jump up and onto the bed and lay down. I smile and rush over to him. Laying down I shiver from the cold. Steeljaw bites the covers and pulls them out from under me. He then puts the covers over me and snuggles into me. 

I smile and kiss the side of his head. Yawning I pull him close and let recharge take me away.   
\-----------------------------------------  
KiLl......KiLl!

No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE VECTOR!  
\-----------------------------------------  
I wake up with a start and see Steeljaw looking at me with a worried expression. He licks my face and I quickly hug his. He whimpers and licks my neck. I cry into his metallic fur hugging him tight.  
\----------------------------------------  
Yawning I wake up holding onto Steeljaw's head. I kiss his forehead again and get up. Walking over to the bag of food I see that my old sword was gone from it's hidey hole. I start to panic but then hear soft taps from my little buddies feet. Looking back I see him with the sword carefully in his mouth. 

He steps in front of me and puts it down. He tilts his head up at me. I smile. "That's my old sword. I got it from my old cyber-su master. He said that I was the only student he ever had that completed his training so fast." I tell him as I carefully put the sword back in it's hidey hole.

After giving Steeljaw his food and energon I leave my room and walk out towards the living room. I smile slightly seeing that the whole team was watching TV. Taking in a big breath I walk over. "Hey guys." I say smiling. 

They all mumble back except for Prowl and Bulky. "Good morning Bumblebee." "Morning little buddy."

I smile and head off to the kitchen. I pull out the drawer for the knives and spoons. Taking out a knife I quickly put it in my subspace then grab a spoon. Opening the cupboard for bowls I try to reach one but can't. "Guys! I can't reach the bowls!" I yell out. 

I hear a bit of a rustle then Prowl stumbles in. "I'll get it for you. What were you going to eat today?" Prowl asks me as he grabs me my bee patterned bowl. 

"I was thinking so comet crunch. Haven't had that in a while." I say taking my bowl from Prowl. 

"Me either. I think I'll have some as well." Prowl says getting down his Japanese style bowl. 

I smile and get my spoon with a bee hive on the end of the handle. I try to reach for the cereal but I couldn't reach. Strong servos grip my hips and lift me up. Looking down I see it's Bulkhead that picked me up. I smile at him and get the big box of cereal down. 

"Thanks Bulky." I say as he puts me down. 

"No problem little buddy." He says while his cheeks turn red. 

I gasp and put the cereal down. I climb up onto his chest with my legs on either side of his face and feel his face. He's burning up! His whole face is turning red! "Bulky your sick!" I say worriedly. 

I hear Ratchet walk in and then I hear him sputter. "Bumblebee! What are you doing?!" He yells. 

I bend backwards and look at him. I can feel the heat coming off of Bulkheads face on my pelvic plating. "Bulkheads face is bright red and he has a fever!" I say worriedly. 

Ratchet chuckles and helps me off of Bulky. "Kid his face is red for a whole different reason." He says getting me my cereal. 

I take the bowl happily. "Why is his face red then?" I ask as Ratchet pours some energon milk in my bowl. 

"I'll tell ya when your older. Your only 121. I'll tell you when your 400." He says rubbing my head. 

I smile before walking out. I sit on the couch next to Optimus and eat my cereal. Optimus rubs the top of my head while I eat. After I finish my cereal I lean against Optimus feeling sleepy. "Optimus? Can I use you as a pillow?" I ask him while rubbing my optic. 

He smiles slightly and nods. Laying my head on his thigh I curl my legs close and fall asleep to Optimus patting my scarred side. 

Maybe today will be a good day.  
\---------------------------------------  
"BUMBLEBEE!" 

I jump when I hear my name being yelled. "Bumblebee get away from that thing! Hurry!" Ratchet says with a scared tone. 

Looking up I see Steeljaw growling at my team. 

Oh no. Not good.


	3. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's POV

Sitting up I gently touch Steeljaw's back. "It's ok buddy. They won't hurt me. They're my friends. I promise." I tell him. 

He looks back at me then back at the team. He snorts then starts to attack me with kisses. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" I say laughing. 

He stops and sits down. Right across my back. I laugh and try to get up. "Steely! Off!" I say as he lays his head down on his front paws. 

I laugh and twist until I can stand up. I stand up and smile slightly. "Hi." I say waving with a guilty grin. 

Looking down at Steeljaw I sigh. "I can explain. Just don-" "There you are Bumbler." 

Turning I gasp seeing Sentinel Prime and a whole lot of Elite Guard.  And Tracks. I back up in fear seeing Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ironhide. Steeljaw must've seen because he jumped in front of me growling. I feel the back of my legs hit the end of the table and I fall back. 

I close my optics ready to feel pain in the back of my head but instead I feel something touch my back. Opening my optics I see Jazz with a concerned look in his visor. "You ok little bee?" He asks before I backflip away from him using the training from master Yoketron.

Steeljaw trots over to me after kicking Jazz. Smart wolf. Bending down I kiss his wet nose. He licks it making me laugh. "Silly." I say smiling. 

Steeljaw pants slightly and I stand up. I give a cold glare to the Elite Guard. "Steeljaw. Go get my Burēdo*." I say still glaring at the Elite Guard. 

He zips off and comes back not even a minute-I think-later. Taking my sword from his mouth I unsheath it and point it at the Elite Guard.

The dark blue blade shines in the light. I just wish I had both swords. The other is in my closet on top of my shelf in there. "What do you want? I went to my mandatory therapy session this month. What do you want now?" I ask glaring as Perceptor, Ultra Magnus and Red Alert walk out of the group. 

"Put the sword down. Now Space bridge technician." Ultra Magnus says sternly. 

I let out a laugh that must've scared them because they all backed up. "Space Bridge Technician? What was it you used to call me again? Oh that's right Project Railgun, all because of some tests. I was still a sparkling! I could've had a good life but no. You had to ruin it. The only good times I've had are with my team." I say glaring. 

I sheath my sword and sling the strap over my shoulder. "Leave. Now." I say as Steeljaw growls at them. 

My spark beat quickens and I cough. Dropping to my knees I hold my stomach and cover my mouth as I cough. Steeljaw whimpers and noses my side making me fall over. I curl into a ball as white hot agony courses through me. I feel a scream being ripped from my vocalizer as my spark tries to collapse in on it self. Again.

I feel my whole frame shake in pain and barely register Perceptor and Red Alert turning me over. A small prick in my neck makes me forget my pain and shoot up in alarm then slam Perceptor's head into the ground with a growl before what ever was in the needle knocked me out.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Blinking I try to sit up but notice none of my limbs would move. I try picking up my arm again and feel something snap. Looking down I see that a restraint was broken. Growling I rip off the other ones on my ankles and my other wrist. 

Getting up I quickly run out of the med-bay and out to the living room. "The bumbler was having therapy sessions with Tracks for a few months since we came here and you bolts for brains broke the Alspark into pieces." Sentinel says with a sneer. 

I feel a growl rise in my throat. 

"It's been mandatory since he told his old therapist, Rung, that he keeps wanting to kill somebot. Not that I can blame him. If I was stuck with all of you losers I would probably try and kill you to." 

Gritting my dentas I move into a pouncing position like how a cat does. I feel my denta get sharp and pointy.

"But it's not like a freak like him can really do anything right anyway." 

THAT'S IT!

Running on all fours I pounce onto Sentinel's back and knock him down. I'm not in control anymore. My rage is. 

Everything turns into a blur as I dig my fingers into his left optic, breaking it, then I tear off one of those stupid things on the side of his head and stuff it into his mouth. Kicking his back I send him flying into the table where he coughs up his audio. His body was trembling but I'm not done yet. 

Grabbing him by the scruff bar I throw him into the wall and grab his cyber saber that fell off of his side and activate it. Running up to him I place the tip of the blade against his throat grinning. I may be small but I'm way stronger than Sentinel. 

"STOP! BUMBLEBEE STOP! PLEASE!" He yells with pain in his voice. 

I pull the sword back and go to slice his throat but someone grabs my arm. "Bumblebee. Please. Put zhe sword down." I hear a soft accented voice say. 

Looking back I see Random Blitzwing. Tears were falling from his optics and behind him I see Icy's scared expression and Hotheads stunned one. Looking back at Sentinel I finally see all of the energon spilt from what I did. 

I gasp and drop him with tears in my optics. Backing away I cover my mouth and let the tears fall. I fall to my knees crying into my servos. Random and his "brothers" hug me to them as Red Alert checks Sentinel. 

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *=Blade in Japanese


	4. I'm going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's POV
> 
> (This is Max http://fav.me/d99464n)

"MAX! MIKEY!" Raph yells as he chases us.

Mikey and I run away in fear. We run into the dojo and run into Master Splinter's room. "Daddy! Daddy! Raph is chasing us!" Mikey says with fear in his voice.

I grip onto his orange hoodie with tears falling from my eyes. Master Splinter turns to us and we hug him. "Raphael! Stop chasing your siblings! You know better! You have made them cry!" He says to Raph. 

Raph sighs. "Hai sensei. Sorry Max. Sorry Mikey." He says as we cry to our daddy. 

Master Splinter sits us down and wipes our tears away. We bend our heads down to show off the lumps on our heads. "Raphael did you hit them again?" He asks after gently kissing our bumps. 

"I'll go get some ice." Raph says quickly. 

Mikey and I snuggle up to our daddy sniffling. "It's alright my children. I have you." He says softly.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Sitting down next to Leo I expect to see Space Heroes but instead I see Scooby Doo. I smile hearing Mikey rush in. "Awesome! Five hours of Scooby Doo!" He says as he sits on the other side of Leo with a bag of popcorn. 

I smile and get up. "I'll be right back. I need to check up on something." I say before heading to my room. 

Opening my door I look around my room. My laptop is still on the news, my bed is made, my floor is spotless, my weapons are still in the corner, my chemistry set is shiny, my clothes trunk is undisturbed and my family photo's are all still perfect. Good no ones been in here.

Call me paranoid but ever since my war for independence from America I've been.....jumpy. Walking to my computer I get on Skype and call Bumblebee's comm. Link. He doesn't pick up. 

Frowning I try again but still nothing. Something's wrong. He always answers. Even when he's forced to take a bath. Getting up I quickly change out of my pajamas and into a black dress shirt, black jeans and black combat boots with red treads on the bottom and hidden wheels inside the treads. 

Grabbing a red tie, my police badge from my nation, two pistols, my scythes and a shotgun i put the scythes and shotgun on my back. I get into my desk drawer and grab my motorcycle keys. 

Walking out I tie my tie and grab my helmet that looks like a pumas head with a dark yellow visor to protect my eyes from the wind. Pushing up my glasses I tie my long white hair in a ponytail and head out. 

"I'm going to Detroit." I say to my family who were starting to eat Raman. 

"Maximum anata wa dokoni mo ika rete imasen." Master Splinter says sternly. 

I sigh. "Daddy I have to go. Something's wrong. Bumblebee didn't answer his comm. Link and he does no matter what. I promise I'll come back." I say softly to him.

He sighs and his ears flatten. "At least eat first." He says holding out a bowl for me. 

I smile and take the bowl. Picking up the chop sticks I start to eat.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Ok I made you some sandwiches, I put some Teddy Grahams, chips, soda and some jolly ranchers in the bag for you to eat." Mikey says giving me a backpack. 

"Keep an eye on your blood sugar." Donnie says giving me a glucose meter.

"Don't get into any fights." (Leo) 

  
"Don't drink and drive again." (Raph)  
"Be careful my daughter." (Splinter)

I laugh softly. "I will you guys and thanks Mikey, Donnie." I say before getting onto my black Victory Motorcycle.

Revving my bike I put the helmet on and speed out of the sewers.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
At least three hours have gone by and I teleported myself and my bike to the Detroit highway where I zip down the middle of the cars. I look up when I hear a jet engine and a helicopter. Growling I turn pull out my shotgun and shoot at Starscream.

I hear him cry out and transform. Chuckling I race off to a secluded area to fight those fuckers.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Taking off my helmet I shrug my shoulders a bit and let my wings unfold and come out of my shirt. "Hey Screamy, Megsy." I say grinning showing my fangs. 

The ground shakes as they land in root mode. "Shut it organic. Where's Bumblebee?" Starscream asks angrily. 

I shrug. "I have no idea. He didn't answer my calls." I reply. 

They growl and rush me. I kick off the ground and punch screamy in the face. He stumbles back and chops me into Megatron's chest. Gasping I hold my stomach and kick off of Megatron's chest towards Screamy. Who's......on the comm. 

"Hey! We're fighting here!" I yell at him. 

He hangs up and looks at me and Megatron. "Bumblebee's had a breakdown." He says with a scared expression. 

I feel my heart stop and then I quickly fly down to my bike and drive off putting my helmet back on as I go. 

I have to get to Carrier.


End file.
